Fun with Rosalie and Jasper
by Lorikins
Summary: Rosalie and Jasper take Bella on a little trip in order to bond with her...what could possibly go wrong? R&R!
1. Getting There

A/N This is some brother sister and another sister bonding time between Jasper Rosalie and Bella. Funny I hope. R&R!

Bella PoV

Three weeks left until graduation. That's what I kept telling myself as to not go running to Edward to accept his proposal. While the thought of being with Edward forever truly made me feel happy to my core, I was not ready for marriage and would not be talked into it. It was during this process of grunting and slapping myself across the face that Charlie called me.

"Bella! Two errm…people are here for you!"

I wasn't expecting anyone last I checked Edward was in Seattle with Alice doing "Scary Vampy Things" as he so maturely dubbed it. I raced down the stairs still in my pajamas to see who was at the door. When I got down there none other then Rosalie and Jasper Hale were standing by the door, smiling.

"Oh, uhh hi guys. Charlie these are the Hale twin Jasper and Rosalie." I introduced them. Charlie was ogling at them and I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

'What? Oh uhh yes, I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father" He nodded to both of them. Rosalie stepped forward,

"It's nice to have met you." She said quietly. Jasper stepped forward next.

"I can say the same." The room was filled with energies of relaxation, as to ease the awkwardness. I choked back a giggle and shook my head at Jasper. He simply shrugged and grinned. Rosalie once again began to speak.

"Mr. Swan Jasper and I as you know are Edward's siblings and we were wondering if we could borrow Bella for the day. We promise to have her back at a reasonable hour." Rosalie's voice had both a sense of desperation and sincerity in it making it impossible to say no to. Charlie stared wide and nodded, quickly escaping the room. The giggle I had been choking back suddenly exploded for my chest, but I fought to contain myself.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I looked at them with questioning eyes.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing today?" These were the last two people I had expected to be knocking on my door of the Cullen clan.

"Well Bella, besides from what we have heard from Bella or Alice neither of us really know you. We both haven't been the most…_accepting_. We would like to make that up to you if at all possible." Jasper practically pleaded with me. How could I say no to two such beautiful and desperate creatures?

"Of course. Just let me go get dressed." They nodded and stood by the door waiting for me, both still as stone. I laughed again and tripped on the stairs. Looking back again I could see they now both had grins plastered on their hard faces. I grumbled something unintelligible under my breath and continued my way up the stairs. I threw on a pair of jeans and a simple of T-Shirt and wrapped my hair up in a messy bun. I ran down the stairs, not tripping once might I add, and announced that I was ready to go. I hugged my dad goodbye and promised not to do anything stupid. Jasper and Rosalie led the way out to the M3 which was packed with a bunch of stuff that I don't think I have ever seen before.

"Uhh...What is all of this stuff?" I asked, almost scared to know the answer.

Jasper and Rosalie both turned around to stare at me. Rosalie proudly announced.

"Today we will be going into the wilderness as to not be disturbed by the normal population. I spoke to Charlie while you were upstairs. We will be staying the night at a private camp site." Yup, I knew this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. Jasper seemed to sense my sudden anxiety.

"There's no need to worry Bella. Our sole interest for this trip is to become closer to you, seeing as you will be spending a very long time with us. You make Edward happy and if this is what brings Edward peace then you Bella are what we are going to love and cherish forever." I was touched by Jasper's speech. I felt moisture running down my cheeks.

"No one has ever said something so nice to me before. Besides Edward… but that's different." I tried to collect all of my thoughts together and form a coherent sentence. I'm not so sure if I was successful but they both seemed to get the point. Rosalie and Jasper were still turned; smiling at me as if I was a million dollar prize, and I just realized that as they were doing this Rosalie was driving. This frightened me immensely but I didn't want to seem demanding or troublesome, so I let it go for the moment. Another though struck me though,

"Does Edward know about this? Or Alice? Or Emmet?" I questioned immediately knowing the answer by their guilty faces.

"Well not exactly but Alice had to have seen it. Then Edward would know and then everyone would know so I don't see it as much of a problem." Rosalie pointed out. Jasper once again felt my anxious emotions swirling about.

"He will think this is a great idea, stop worrying so much." He said soothingly. I nodded and tried to enjoy the view outside the window. The car came to an abrupt stop, turned and headed into the dense forest. We drove this way in comfortable silence for about ten minutes when the car came to a halt and Rosalie announced.

"We're Here!" and in less then five minutes camp was set and we sat in a circle thinking of things to do. A mischievous smile crept onto Rosalie's face and I knew right then this was going to be a very, _very_ long night.

A/N So what did u think? This was only the beginning…


	2. Hair Dye

A/N R&R!!! Forgot my wonderful disclaimer

This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, if it was mine then I would be rich and famous now wouldn't I?

Rosalie excused herself from the circle of boringness a moment later and dipped into her huge tent. I saw her peeking from the opening flap motioning for me to come. I silently pointed to myself as if asking permission. She nodded impatiently and disappeared once more into the tent. Jasper was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Umm. I'll be right back…ladies moment." He nodded and I went off into the tent. Inside was just about and exact replication of Rosalie's room except without the closet, but no worries there were stacks of clothing to make up for what wasn't there. I heard ruffling from the back corner and walked cautiously over.

"Rosalie?"

A blonde head emerged and quickly ducked back under the piles of… well I don't even know what half this stuff was.

"AH HAH!" She jumped up holding a bottle of what looked like shampoo. Under closer examination though I was able to see that it was hair dye.

"Hair Dye?" I asked nervously. The mischievous grin on her face grew wider.

"Oh yes, hair dye. In rainbow colors!" she clapped excitedly.

"And to whom will we be using this?" I pressed further. She swiftly darted past me to point at Jasper who was staring off into space at the moment.

"Jasper?! Are you insane?" she giggled a little.

"Just a bit. But seriously Bella we have to make our own fun plus Jaspers not one to take you out of a boring situation. It's only a little hair dye…." She was laughing evilly again. Well I guess this is what you get when Rosalie comes out of her shell.

"And how are we going to get this dye in his hair without him noticing? If you haven't noticed, you two really don't sleep all that much so that's out of the question." I argued in hushed whispers. She sighed impatiently.

"Watch and learn inexperienced one."

She dropped the hair dye in my hands and proceeded to skip off to where Jasper was sitting.

"Oh Jasper!" She yelled sweetly. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You have like globs of leftover gel in your hair, would you like me to get them out for you. Because you know when guys try and do it they pull out their hair and that's not very good cause you see-." She was cut of by Jasper.

"Fine just do it quick I hate when people touch my hair." She turned and grinned victoriously at me and came dancing back.

"See? Not that difficult." I rolled my eyes and followed her too get what we needed. Rosalie tugged out a whole other suitcase and quickly unzipped it grabbed brushes and combs. She armed me with one brush, once comb, a little bowl of the rainbow hair dye, and an applicator. Armed with her own set of beauty weaponry she charged out like a soldier to Jasper.

"This is going to be fun." She muttered while I silently thought,

"Alice is going to kill me."

Jasper turned to us then back to the fire he had built. He quickly did a double take.

"Uh what is all that stuff?" He asked nervously. Rosalie as always was prepared for such questioning.

"Oh don't worry Jasper but if you want us to get all that sticky gel out without pulling out chunks of hair then we are going to have to use a little product. Trust me I do this with Emmet all the time." Jasper nodded and turned away. Rosalie pointed to one side of head, motioning with her hands that she would do that one and for me to get started on the other one. Well if I was going to do this I would do it right at least. I put a brush through his hair, to get out the nonexistent knots, and got to work. I applied what seemed like reasonable gobs of dye to the applicator and with a little hesitation, ran it through a small chunk of hair. I continued doing highlights, not wanting to die his whole head but just put a little color in it. Rosalie was being quick and precise on the other side, quite obviously enjoying herself. I had to admit this was fun, I never thought I would ever get to make Jasper look like a clown. We met up in the back of his head where Rosalie quickly and flawlessly finished the job. She came around to inspect my side, gave the Rosalie nod of approval and told jasper to wait fifteen minutes so the product could "work its magic".

We retreated back into the tent and waited anxiously for fifteen exact minutes. Rosalie then dragged out a barrel of water.

"Where did you get that and _what_ are we using it for?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes

"First of all not important, and second of all we have to wash the dye out duh." She rolled her eyes and effortlessly lifted the barrel over her head, ran over to Jasper, and poured it all over him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-." His rant was quickly ended when he looked down and saw a rainbow of colors washing away with the water. He darted into his tent and grabbed a mirror.

"NO! OH MY GOD! ROSALIE BELLA I…AM…GOING…TO…MURDER…YOU!" By the time he came out, he was calm and collected as always. His hair was dry now with impeccable rainbow highlights. I could Rosalie was also struggling not to laugh. She glanced at me and we both exploded. Jasper shot us a glare and muttered something under his breath that sounded like.

"You ain't seen _nothing_ yet."

A/N Next up… Jasper's REVENGE!


	3. Jasper's Revenge

A/N It's Jasper's Turn READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

Jasper POV

Rainbow. They has to use rainbow. Not only was this extremely difficult with my bloodlust, but now I look like some gay freak from an eighties comeback band. While Rosalie and Bella stay huddled in their mongo tent, I had to plan. Hair Dye was good but I could do better. What I didn't know is who I was going to get first. I would enlist the help of one of them to make sure that it was done right. I knew for sure that the hair dye was Rosalie's evil plan but it was so much easier to get Bella. Plus at times I was scared of Rosalie and even more of Emmet. Edward I could handle though. Add the fact that Bella slept making for perfect opportunity, I had a winner. Easy part out of the way now for the tricky stuff. I had to use my surroundings. I looked around the dense forest, scheming different things that I could do. Walking around I stumbled upon a large mud pit. Yup this could definitely work. I scoped the area, marking places that seemed to work. I ran full speed back to the campsite to find Bella and Rosalie laughing around the fire like they were old chums. They saw me and laughed even harder. This was going to get annoying.

"Ok is it really necessary to laugh at me whenever you see me. I think you've done enough." I said through gritted teeth. I sent immense feeling of humility toward them. They both looked at each other and then checked themselves, probably to make sure they were wearing pants. I grinned in spite of myself.

"Not cool man" Rosalie muttered while patting down her flawless hair. Bella gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong and just sat there blushing. I eased up on the emotions.

"Bella why don't you go make some dinner? Edward would kill us if he thought we weren't feeding you." Bella nodded and stalked off into the tent to grab something to eat. I inched my way closer to Rosalie to tell her my brilliant plan.

"So Rosalie how are you on this fine day?" I asked casually. She turned her head slowly to look at me. She sighed.

"What's your plan?" Man she was good at reading people. I would have to remember that…

"Well I had a couple ideas…" I grabbed her hand and led her out to the mud pit showing her exactly what I was going to do. She nodded clearly understand the mechanics which only she could probably figure out. We hurried back to camp hoping Bella wouldn't notice our absence. Too late.

"Hey where did you guys go?" She asked suspiciously. Always observant. Sometimes annoyingly so.

"We where just taking a walk. It is absolutely gorgeous out today." She nodded obviously believing the lie. We all sat down around the fire as the sun began to set. The air was filled with awkward silence. Until Bella decided that this was no fun.

"So who wants to hear a funny joke." She asked cheerfully.

"Sure why not. Shoot." I said really in the mood for anything at the moment.

"Okay so, a man was in his front yard mowing grass when his attractive blonde neighbor came out of the house and went straight to the mailbox. She opened it then slammed it shut and stormed back into the house. A little later she came out of her house again, went to the mailbox and again opened it, and slammed it shut again. Angrily, back into the house she went.  
As the man was getting ready to edge the lawn, she came out again, marched to the mailbox, opened it and then slammed it closed harder than ever.  
Puzzled by her actions the man asked her, "Is something wrong?"  
To which she replied, "There certainly is!"  
My stupid computer keeps saying, "You've got mail!" Oh man blonde jokes. Either Bella was incredibly stupid or she really brave to be saying these kinds of jokes in to a crowd of two incredibly blonde vampires. Realization suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh…my bad… but Jasper you're not really all that blonde anymore." Rosalie cracked up and Bella grinned evilly. Oh tonight was going to be fun. I let it slide and suggested she go to bed since she was beginning to yawn every 15 seconds.

"Goodnight have nice dreams." She said mockingly as she marched to the tent. Once we were sure she was in bed Rosalie and I got to work. While I sent intense waves of lethargy over Bella to keep her asleep Rosalie worked on attaching ropes to the mattress. When she gave me the thumbs We began to drag the air mattress out to the mud pit. Many more ropes and other assorted things were tied and worked out so this would end just right. Once it was completed Rosalie and I waited for morning to put our plan into action.

After several hours I let up my power on Bella and she began to stir a little causing the mattress to move in the mud. Perfect.

"So go over what we have to pull again" I told Rosalie since she was the grand designer of all this. Once I had it worked into memory I directed my waves of lethargy over Rosalie. She collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Doing that took a lot out of me but it would be worth it in the end. I laid Rosalie down on the mattress right next to Bella and sent them further adrift into the mud. The ropes became taut once they reached the middle. Perfect. The sun rose over the horizon and I let up my power completely. Both Rosalie and Bella woke up at the same time in the middle of the mud. Both had the same expression.

"What the…" They looked at each other then around them. Two shrieks filled the air.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to them and waves. They looked at me and that's when I pulled the rope. The mattress flipped over leaving both Rosalie and Bella in the mud. Victory. They screamed and waded their way out, yelling..

"Ew… Gross…JASPER!" I laughed loudly until they both came out. They both came out soaked in mud and glaring daggers at me. I let them continue walked toward until they got to the right spot. Rosalie's eyes widened and before she could even finish

"Oh crap…" I pulled the other rope so that a huge barrel of water came down on them.

"Sorry you guys were a little dirty soo…"

Rosalie stalked off past me fuming and muttering profanities under her breath. Bella who was shaking stopped in front of me grinned and said.

"Touché"

A/N Ha I like it. R&R!!!!!!! Next up Departure …I think


	4. Authors Note!

A/N I could just have them go home now or use my trickery extend it longer. If I have them go home now then it will just be one more chapter… but if you think it should go longer please tell me review with the letter A for one more chapter or B for lots more chapters.

THANX!!!!

Lorikins


	5. another author's note!

A/N Okay so I will definitely continue with the story thank you all for your positive reviews! As you know though Harry Potter just came out and at the threat of my freakish friends who finished it all yesterday I must finish it by tomorrow. So I might not be able to update for a little bit but I will try and get something up by tomorrow night!


	6. Delayed

A/N Everyone wanted more soo here it is! REEAD AND REVIEW!

Rosalie POV

Ew ew ew EW!!! Mud! And my own plan too! This was beyond low, even for Jasper. What happened to the nice, quiet, good natured man? I won't lie, seeing a darker more devious side of Jasper got me excited though. I could see a future of many fun filled pranks. Sigh. Oh well now I had a decision to make. I could either make jasper absolutely miserable in incredibly satisfying ways or we could just leave and go home. I would have to consult Bella on this one. We were now a team devilish and ready to bring down the man. Even if that man was Jasper. I was surprised to see that Bella too was not as nice as she seemed. She played off that she didn't enjoy getting jasper but I could see the look of sheer excitement as she did. For me it made her more likable, for Edward though…oh well we'll just have to wait and see now won't we. I got up from the river, where I was washing my self and dried off. Bella was easily found drawing pictures in the sand out side the tent.

"Psst! Bella!" I motioned for her to come over to the forest edge.

"What is it?" She seemed to have seen a certain look on my face.

"Oh no no no! We are not doing anything again he got us back for what we did end of story. You know that if we do something else then he'll just do something else and we will go on like this for the rest of eternity! Not the way I want my forever!" She scolded me. I guess I could see her point. She was right we were even we would just pack up and go home.

"Oh all right let's go start packing." I suggested and we went off to the tent. We could hear Jasper packing his things in the other tent. Out of nowhere a huge BANG! Shook the earth. Both Bella and I looked at ach other and Jasper came out of his tent. Jasper took charge.

"Bella you stay here. If you need us scream. Rosalie you come with me let's go see what is going on." He ordered. A serious mask replaced the playful expression that was on his face just twenty minutes ago. Bella nodded quietly and wished us to be safe unnecessarily. There were very few things that could take down a force such as jasper and I.

We ran full speed out of the forest and down the road. It was very easy to see what cause all if the commotion. There was a seven car pileup taking up a good portion of the road. A large fire had spread through all the cars. As far as we could see there weren't any dead, which was good. Jasper didn't seem to be feeling any grief.

"Should we help?" he asked. I knew he wanted me to say no. this could not be easy for him. I could smell the blood that we couldn't when we were back at camp. It would be safer for all of us to just stay at camp.

"No, no they seem to have it covered can you hear any of what the cops are saying?"

"Yup all roads are closed until further notice." He said. Well that was just great! There was no way we were getting out of here any time soon.

"we're going to have to stay the night again we can't get the M3 out and I'm not leaving it here. Let's go back to camp before Bella gets worried. You know how she is." I whispered. He nodded in understanding. My little silver phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Edward.

"Just perfect." I murmured to no one in particular. I picked up the phone to hear Edward's frantic voice.

"Rosalie? Where are you? Where's Bella? I swear Rosa-." I cut him off.

"Oh shush Edward! She is with us. Jasper and I have taken her out camping. We were supposed to arrive home later tonight but there seems to have been an accident, all the roads are closed. We will try and get home by tomorrow." I said using my best soothing voice. I hardly think it worked.

"_Camping?_ And you couldn't tell me this why? I have been worried sick! So is Charlie for that matter! Didn't you even bother to think about him?" he reprimanded.

"Oh put a lid on it Edward. She is having a great time and jasper and I are getting to know her better. Isn't that what you wanted? For us all to get along?." I hit him in his weak spot.

'Well yes I guees. But you still should have told me. She's really having fun?" he asked clearly defeated. I took advantage of this break in his defense.

"Of course she is! Now please just hang up so we get back to all the fun having." I ordered. He complied and Jasper and I went back to the camp. We broke the news to Bella who was upset at the fact she would not be seeing Edward as planned tonight. I could feel waved of happiness filling the area via Jasper. Bella visibly perked up.

'So how's life with everyone?" We had been sitting by the fire while Bella ate her dinner.

"Just grand Bella and you?" I asked sarcastically. She made a hand gesture, not realizing she had a spoon full of sauce coated spaghetti in her hand. It flung at me and got all over my white shirt.

"Are you serious?" I screamed and flung a patch of dirt at Bella. She glared at me and made to fling more spaghetti at me but hit Jasper instead. A look of shock crossed his face. He no sooner picked up his own hand of dirt and flung it at Bella. We all glared at each other, a look of understanding passing though all of us. This was war. Simultaneously we all got up and in to our tents grabbing things that were messy and could be thrown. I darted quickly through all the stuff, throwing an open can of beans at Bella and running out into the woods. She hit me in the back with a cupcake. I ducked behind a large rock, not realizing I was sharing it with someone else. Jasper squirted shaving cream at me. I screamed and aimed shampoo right at his eye. That ought to teach him. He lay on the ground groaning and clutching his eye while I sprinted elsewhere. Bella hit me and Jasper quite a few times surprisingly and when this had been going on for about an hour, someone unexpected showed up. Bella and I stood armed with various perishable and liquid objects pointing at each other.

"Bella? Rosalie?" Our eyes both darted to the source of the voice.

On the outskirts of the river where we were standing stood none other then Edward Cullen.

A/N OH how I do love writing this story! R&R!


End file.
